Fallen Eagle
by PancaekPirate
Summary: EzioxLeonardo. Strong Content.  Story includes some very depressing stuff then some man-sex.  Please be open minded, please. :


Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed 1/2/Brotherhood/Revelations etc. They belong to Ubisoft.

Okay, with that said, this is my first Fic I've uploaded D: Be gentle, please. I have a few others. But they're so bad.

Please leave reviews, will give metaphysical cookies for reviews! :D

Rated M 'cause it's really depressing and graphic and such, Oh, and there's some man-love. I'm not really so depressing, I'm all happy and hyper, I promise. x'D

-Fallen Eagle-

Ezio walked unsteadily along the edge of a tall building set on the Venetian water edge. The sun was setting into the water to his right, creating glowing golden ripples on the surface. His head was fuzzy from alcohol and his vision spun with each step he took. The streets below were deserted except for the odd pedestrian rushing home or squadrons of guards patrolling the district. The area the assassin was in had little to no guards on the roof tops –it mainly consisted of old worker houses and a few cargo warehouses- so he had piece of mind that he would not be bothered that night.

Ezio was tired… exhausted from his work, there were so many who were in need of his help, he was spreading himself thin by trying to assist them all. Tonight he felt the need to get away from the pressure, after much wondering he found his escape in beer and wine. So with an unsettled mind he drowned his feelings in alcohol. He was accustomed to hiding them from those around him. He had to. He had to appear strong to others. It was his responsibility, or so he felt it was.

By now the sun had disappeared and the stars had started to appear in the moonless dark blue sky. He looked up to the twinkling lights, which in his blurred vision seemed to double and move. Ezio stared up at them and lost his concentration and balance, his foot slipped off the side of the ledge and his body shot down, his chest slamming into the brickwork, winding him, as his arms haphazardly grabbed either side off the ledge to stop him from falling completely off the edge. He rolled himself onto his back on the flat rooftop and held his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut as he reclaimed his breath.

When his breath steadied, he opened his eyes to see the faraway gems in his view once again, which now seemed to be spinning above him. He rose to his feet and stumbled into a nearby garden box, he felt the breeze on his face and watched it slightly flutter the pieces of cloth that surrounded him.

He removed his father's hidden blade and admired the mechanics and the decoration of the killing device, tracing the designs with his finger. He remembered the Family and life he had lost. His strong, intelligent father, the rock of his family, always firm but gentle, even when Ezio had messed up spectacularly. He began to think how hard it must have been for him; performing his duties as an assassin while taking care of all of them, the incredible pressure and worry he must have felt… He did not blame him for what had happened, how could he? He understood the responsibility. He remembered his young brother pertruccio, he had hardly even experienced his life, it was stolen from him. At this thought the tears welled up in his eyes, he remembered how happy pertruccio had been just by receiving a few eagle feathers… He thought of his older brother Federico, he was not only his brother but his greatest and most trusted friend. He remembered how happy his mother and sister were, carefree and smiling, and the trauma they experienced when the rest of his family were taken.

Feelings of Pain, hurt and loss hit him and warm tears rolled down his cheeks as the memories of his joyful and now seemingly perfect life flooded back to him. The alcohol did nothing to against this pain, it did not even dull it. Ezio was suddenly overcome by rage and for those who took his family, he put his father's blade down beside him and took out one of his daggers and spun it idly in his fingers, trying to control his anger with deep breaths and concentration. He froze when he held it between his fingers too hard and caused a slight pain on the tip of his finger. He looked at the blade emotionlessly with fascination in his eyes. Dangerous and self-destructive thoughts entered his mind. He was tired of carrying the pain of it all… out of raw emotion he sliced the blade down his bare forearm and enjoyed the blissful break it made from the hurt of the loss…. He did it again… And again… And again…

xXxXxXxXx

Ezio wandered the dark streets towards the centre of Venezia. As he walked there were more guards upon the rooftops than patrolling the streets. He'd quickly got dizzier from the blood loss than the alcohol which caused his blood to pump faster; accelerating the deterioration of his condition. The assassin's blood ran in thick streams down his arm and through his fingers, dripping down onto the cobbled pavement below, ripped fabric was soaked crimson just below the elbow of his other arm.

He wandered to a familiar place, towards a workshop he knew. A light flickered dimly behind half closed curtains, Ezio stumbled towards it. As he approached the door he tripped over a loose brick and fell head first into scrap wood that was piled up against the wall. The wood created enough noise to lure the tenant of the building outside.

"Who's there?" The man asked, peering into the darkness. His question was answered by Ezio pushing himself up from the floor –a few pieces of wood sliding off his back onto the ground in the process. As he propped himself against the brickwork of the building, his face came into the limited light of the window.

The man recognised the assassin and smelt the alcohol that hung in the air "Ezio? What has happened? Have you been drinking?" the man inquired. Ezio stepped towards the man, leaving the support of the wall behind.

"Leonardo… I, err…" Ezio stuttered out the words, he dizzily held out his arms, reaching for him. When Leonardo caught sight of Ezio's arms, an expression of shock and panic appeared on his face. Ezio blacked out and lurched towards the floor, Leonardo rushed forward to catch the falling assassin, landing on his knees and securing his arms around the other man's body. He surveyed the area for witnesses to the present event; guards would be the worst thing for Ezio's situation, seeing that the streets were clear Leonardo tried to wake the unconscious Ezio who lay on his lap.

"Ezio, we cannot stay out here, you must wake up! Per favour Ezio!" Leonardo gently shook him and Ezio's eyes opened a fraction, his eyes took on a deep brown shade, his pupils were dilated; barely focusing on the world around him, the assassin gazed up at the face above him… angelic, he thought, it was surrounded by haze, but the gentle features of his face were crystal clear to him. Ezio lifted his right hand to touch the smooth cheek, he felt his fingers brush against a soft lock of hair and even softer skin as the voice he knew so well forced itself into Ezio's comprehension.

"Ezio, get up, I need you to concentrate!" there was a strong sense of urgency in Leonardo's voice. The assassin followed his friend's wishes without hesitation; he was placing his life into the hands of Leonardo. Ezio struggled to stand as the other man supported him, Leonardo was getting soaked in Ezio's blood as he near carried the man through the door into his workshop. Ezio was heavy, his highly toned body caused him to be so, but Leonardo was no weakling, his good lifestyle and his larger scale projects had made him muscular himself. Once inside, Leonardo shut the door with a swift kick of his foot and lay Ezio on a lounging chair at the side of the room.

"What has happened? Per favore Ezio! I wish to help…" Leonardo went into his storeroom and briskly retrieved towels and bandages, he kneeled at the side of the chair and placed them next to him. He turned the inside of the assassins forearm up, so he could examine where the blood was originating, he mopped up the red liquid with a towel, it quickly dyed it dark crimson. It was then that he saw them clearly. The criss-crosses of deep cuts along the flesh. He quickly checked the other arm -tearing back the tattered shirt- he found the same story.

"Ezio… have you done this to yourself...? Why...?" Leonardo looked up at Ezio with tears pooling in his eyes, his face showing utter pain and concern. The assassin was swaying his head from side to side looking around the room, his eyes not focusing on anything, his breathing was erratic.

"Leo… I need… help…" Ezio spoke in gasps.

"I'm here Ezio, It's okay" Leonardo removed Ezio's armour casting it aside, he then removed Ezio's waistcoat and his shirt, taking care not to press or pull the cuts. Leonardo rushed to retrieve a bowl of water and then carefully cleaned all the blood off Ezio's skin. The assassin hissed in pain, his eyes snapped wide open and he grabbed the other man's wrist because of delirious instinct.

"Ezio… I'm sorry…" He caressed Ezio's cheek with his free hand, soothing the man into loosening his grip, Ezio did as hoped and rested his arm at his side once more, his head dropping back onto the cushioned seat. Leonardo set at bandaging Ezio's arms, his eyes deep with worry and his heart pounding within his chest. After he was finished the assassin quietened, his breathing close to regular pace, Leonardo heard whispers coming from Ezio's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Leo, I'm sorry…" Ezio was still dizzy and half conscious, he reached out for the other man, lifting himself to a sitting position -wincing at the pain this caused his arms. Leonardo supported Ezio as he got up, he noticed the blood that Ezio would be lying in upon the chair, and decided it would be best for the assassin to rest in his guest room. He helped Ezio to the bed, after removing his boots and breeches he settled him in, where Ezio drifted into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

Ezio awoke to darkness, his head throbbed and his arms felt sore to move, but his body melted into the plush bed he was in, a thick blanket keeping him warm but the slight cooling breeze from the window was not unwelcome. He felt a hand holding his own, a soft but strong hand. He pushed himself up and peered into the darkness, as his eyes adjusted he could make out the face of his trusted friend; Leonardo Da'Vinci, his head was resting on his arm at the side of the bed while his other arm led to Ezio's and his body was knelt against the side of the bed. Ezio reached over and stroked the waves of his hair, it was then he saw the bandages wrapped around his arms and fully recalled what had happened just a few hours previously. Leonardo woke to Ezio's movements, he sleepily lifted his head and glanced up to the assassin before getting up and lighting a candle on the bedside table, he sat on the side of the bed and resumed holding Ezio's hand.

"Ezio, how do you feel?" He looked at the assassin with warm eyes and a loving smile.

"I've been better… I can explain all of this…" the assassin avoided making eye contact, he felt ashamed of his actions, but he meant them.

"Do not worry about that for now my friend, you should rest" Leonardo stood up and turned to leave, he paused when he realised that Ezio had not released his hand. He looked with confusion at the assassin's gentle grip on his hand then up to his tired, eagle like eyes. Ezio thought for a brief moment, he considered apologising and just wishing his friend a good rest, but strange feelings won him over.

"I'd like if… if you would want to… stay here, by me tonight…" Ezio's heart raced and he looked away from the other man in embarrassment, Leonardo's touch on his hand sending burning sensations through his skin. Leonardo was at a loss for words, surprise was written clearly on his face. Then as Ezio was about to take back his words….

"I would like that too Ezio…" Leonardo gave the assassin a soft but nervous smile and he sat and got comfortable on the bed next to Ezio. The assassin had no precise explanation for what he did next, except for simply having the need to be close to Leonardo, he slid down the bed and wrapped his arm around the other man's stomach and nuzzled his face into the soft fabric of Leonardo's shirt to get himself comfortable. Leonardo in turn wrapped his arms around Ezio, caressing along his shoulder, enjoying the comfort and perfection of the moment. Ezio closed his eyes, taking in the other man's scent; a mix of paint, wood and very slight incense, he fell asleep right there, in Leonardo's loving embrace.

xXxXxXxXx

Ezio slept until dusk, the sky was already dark when we awoke. He found that his companion was no longer at his side, his hand grasped nothing but air as he sleepily searched the emptiness. He sat himself up in the bed and after rubbing his eyes he examined the carefully applied bandages on his arms, an ashamed expression working its way onto his face. He noticed his clothes on the end of the bed clean and folded neatly but with a fresh shirt, his armour and weaponry was near the door out the room but he felt no need for any of it yet. Once he had dressed he descended the stairs to find Leonardo writing at his desk who noticed him shyly enter the room and rose to greet him with an enthusiastic hug.

"Ezio, I am so glad to see you are okay, I was beginning to think you would never wake. Are you feeling better?" Leonardo said, his words full of relief but tinged with concern.

"I am nothing better, no small thanks to you Leonardo, you saved me" The smile Ezio wore faded from his face as he thought about how much trouble he must have been to the artist. "Leonardo I must apologise, I have been a most terrible friend… turning up in that state, you have been more than kind, I-" Leonardo cut him off.

"I will not hear that Ezio, but I am afraid we must talk as to what happened before you came to me… I am very concerned for you, I knew something was wrong but, I never imagined…the good news is that I do not think that they will scar, one or two maybe I'm sorry to say but I believe that most will fade… now please, sit with me Ezio, talk with me…" Ezio obliged and followed Leonardo to the now clean chairs at the side of the artist's workshop. They sat next to each other, Ezio was tense, looking down to his hands and fidgeted to avoid the other man's eyes. Leonardo sat facing Ezio, worried but in a more relaxed pose than his friend. Leonardo was considering what to say but with each silent moment Ezio got even more nervous about the conversation that was about to take place. He decided that he had to force himself to open up to his friend, this was Leonardo, he knew that he could trust him. He was relieved when the artist broke the silence.

"Did you do that to yourself Ezio...?" Ezio bit his lip as he built up the courage to speak, with his heart in his throat, he answered.

"Yes… but, I was in so much pain, I was drunk…" Ezio looked up at Leonardo, the vulnerability he felt showing bright in his eyes.

"Why were you in pain? Tell me everything Ezio, please" Leonardo put his arm around Ezio's shoulders, giving them a small comforting rub, looking directly into the assassin's burning brown eyes. Ezio looked down once again, suddenly over-aware and embarrassed of how close their faces had become- mere inches apart, a blush starting to burn on his face.

"I was thinking about my family, before… everything that happened, before there were assassins and Templars… my life feels so broken, I feel broken and I can't pull myself together to help the people who need me, the people I could help if I were stronger… I feel worse for feeling this at all. I should be the strong son of an assassin. I'm not good enough to help them, I'm not good enough to honour my family… the pain made that go away, but after a while, it all got blurry, I panicked, so I came to you…" Ezio lifted his head up but still did not look towards Leonardo who just listened on to the assassin with tears forming in his eyes.

"Leonardo…" his voice sounded louder, but more desperate. Ezio looked up at the other man, no longer caring about the closeness, he looked straight into his bright blue eyes that were now sparkled with tears.

"Leonardo… I'm sorry to have burdened you with this, my mess, me… I am not deserving of you as a friend, I'm so sor-"

Leonardo pressed his lips onto the assassin's, cutting him off. Ezio instinctively put his hand on the other man's shoulder to push him away but he found himself not resisting, instead he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Leonardo held the assassins in a tight hug; gripping the back of his shirt, he wanted the assassin to know he was cared about, the he was good enough and that everyone knew it. Leonardo broke the kiss, their breaths were fast, their hearts racing, both of them had tear stricken faces. They were still in a tight embrace, the top of their heads touching. They opened their eyes to look deep into the others.

"You are always good enough Ezio, believe me when I say that and you could never burden me and never say that again because it will _never_ be true." Leonardo attempted to wipe away the tears as the assassin let out years of pain in floods of tears.

xXxXxXxXx

After Ezio had calmed and his tears had dried it was a blur of badly aimed kisses, heavy breathing and stumbling as they made their way into Leonardo's bedroom –discarding items of clothing to the floor along the way, even kissing as they took it in turns to hop while they took their boots off. When they reached the bed both men had only their breeches remaining, Leonardo pushed the assassin down onto the soft double bed before climbing on top of him; straddling him. He trailed kisses from his stomach along his neck to his lips, causing Ezio to shudder at the tenderness of them. Leonardo stroked the other man's chest, taking in every detail.

"You're even better than I imagined you to be…" his words were a whisper, fascination sounding in his voice and wonder dominating his expression.

"You imagined?" Ezio raised an eyebrow and a smug grin tugged at his lips. Leonardo gave him a playful glare, shushed him then reached down and nipped at the soft sensitive skin of the assassin's neck, resulting in Ezio giving out a small gasping moan.

"You like that…" Leonardo giggled the words; it encouraged him to give little bites along the assassin's chest. Ezio closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, gasping when the other man hit a sensitive spot. Ezio let out a sharp moan when Leonardo gently bit at his nipple, the assassin pushed the other man upright then sat up to meet him. Their chest were touching and the assassins caressed the other man's back watching him gasp and his body jerk and writhe when it was to his pleasure.

He still didn't understand what was happening, this was wrong, this was a sin, but it felt so right, he felt complete as a person. He nuzzled Leonardo's chest, basking in the warm comfort it radiated. The stroking and the feel of Ezio's breath on his chest made the artist shudder.

"Ezio… I have to tell you something…" He spoke the words nervously. Ezio looked up, his chin still resting on the other man's chest. Leonardo looked down to the assassin, into his innocent looking brown eyes…

"I've dreamed of this for what feels like forever, but, given the circumstances…" his eyes flickered to Ezio's bandaged arms "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you… I truly do care for you…" Leonardo closed his eyes, a sad expression entering his face, tears bunched at his eyelids. Ezio smiled to himself at the other man's loving words. "I love you too Leo" He pressed his lips against Leonardo's and hugged his arms tightly around the man's lower back. Leonardo opened his eyes in shock, tears rolled down into the kiss. Ezio stopped and brushed them away with his thumb and smiled up to his friend. The painter looked at the assassin in confusion, he was shocked at the words he had always dreamed of hearing.

"I love you Ezio" he crushed his lips into the assassin's pressing him down onto the bed once again. Leonardo leaned onto one knee, lifting himself off of the other man. He unlaced the assassin's breeches and pulled them off, discarding them to the floor and fully exposing Ezio's erection. Leonardo caressed down Ezio's body with his hand and eyes.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, adoration alive in the words and in his eyes.

Ezio leaned up and started undoing the painter's breeches, admiring and kissing the man's muscular chest as he did so. Leonardo pulled the red ribbon holding back Ezio's hair, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of his friend-turning-lover's lips while he ran his fingers through the assassin's locks. Once Ezio has finished with the laces he put he put one arm around the small of Leonardo's back and the other under his thigh and lifted the painter as he stood up. Leonardo's eyes snapped open and he instinctively wrapped his legs around Ezio's waist and his arms around his brad shoulders. Ezio took a step forward and stole a long but gentle kiss from his lover who melted into the intimacy of the moment, before turning around, laying the other man onto the bed and removing his breeches. They looked deep into each other's eyes before sharing deep kisses, Ezio was positioned between Leonardo's legs, one arm still wrapped around the painters back and the other care4ssing his thigh. Both men were now extremely hard, their touches and kisses getting rougher as they carried on. Soon both of them were breathing heavily, Ezio's hands travelled down and stroked Leonardo's erection, Ezio smiled as he explored and discovered what was sensitive to his lover, earning little gasps from his lips.

"Leo, I have to know, are you okay with taking this all the way?" his voice carried his nerves, easily heard by Leonardo. Ezio looked into the other man's eyes, a sweet smile on his lips, but a fear showing in his eyes, fear of rejection from his love. Leonardo blushed and let out a small boyish giggle. Despite Ezio smiling at how cute it was he thought he had done something wrong.

"What? What have I done?" Ezio was embarrassed and felt his cheeks burning even more than before, his cheeks an unmanly shade of pink becoming more apparent on his face. Leonardo leaned up and kissed the confused assassin, smiling sweetly into the kiss.

"Unless you want to hurt me I suggest you use what is in that draw over there." Leonardo winked and wore a cheeky smile as he nodded in the direction of a bed side table to Ezio's right. Ezio leaned over, opened the draw and reached in, his hand grasped what felt like a smallish tub and he inspected it. He cast a devilish smirk to Leonardo and spoke.

"I understand…" He leaned down and passionately kissed his companion, distracting him from the outside world. While Leonardo's attention was diverted to his lips, Ezio skilfully opened the tub and laced his fingers with the contents. He lightly traced his hand down his lover's side and along his thigh. Leonardo let out a gasp as he broke the kiss to look into Ezio's eyes, he caught the lustful smirk on his face before crushing his lips to the assassin's once again. Ezio took the opportunity and circled one finger around his lover's entrance, before pushing in and making small thrusts in and out. Leonardo squirmed slightly and Ezio kissed along his neck.

"You feel good Leo…" soon the sensitive muscle relaxed slightly so Ezio replaced one finger with two, creating faster thrusts, starting the search for Leonardo's sweet spot, the painter was beginning to enjoy the sensations. Ezio was painfully turned on, he hungrily trailed bites and kisses on his lover's neck and ear. Leonardo failed to stop himself letting out aloud moan as Ezio used 3 fingers, scissored them into the perfect position and brushed Leonardo's prostate, Leonardo continued to moan, digging his nails into the skin of Ezio's back, as Ezio wore a smug, lustful smile as he persisted hitting that spot. The artist began to fear he may reach his end just from this perfect being's fingering, he blushed at the thought of lasting only this long as he lifted his hips to meet Ezio's talented fingers. With his free hand Ezio lubricated his own erection and pulled out his fingers, resulting in a small unsatisfied whimper from Leonardo. The assassin kissed him before pushing himself slowly all the way in, he moaned into Leonardo's shoulder as he felt the tight heat.

"Leo… You are… amazing" he spoke in gasps and restrained himself from thrusting until his lover had time to adjust.

"You are pretty amazing yourself…. You feel so big…." He kissed Ezio and Ezio took the kiss as confirmation to carry on, he slowly withdrew and pushed back in, building up a pace. Soon both men were in rhythm with each other, Leonardo's hips thrusting up slightly to meet Ezio's, the temperature between them was incredible, each of them sweating and gasping from the effort and pleasure. Ezio's perfectly angled thrusts were hitting Leonardo's sweet spot, causing the man to moan, practically scream unfinished words and curses and often Ezio's name. Ezio himself was moaning and feeling himself near the edge, he reached down and started to pump Leonardo's neglected erection in time with his own thrusts, soon enough Leonardo came with a strangled moan, splashing his seed onto Ezio's well-formed pectorals. Feeling the artist's muscles tighten around him, he too came, riding them both through their intense orgasm, filling his lover with his fluid. Ezio collapsed onto Leonardo, they were both panting and exhausted.

"I love you Leo" Ezio whispered the words into the other man's ear.

"I love you too Ezio, so much" Leonardo turned his head and kissed the assassin deeply before they both had to gasp for breath.

Leonardo pulled them both in his bed, he was surprised to find the assassins gently snuggling up to him, lightly twirling his hair in his fingers. He kissed Ezio's forehead and pulled up the sheet, tucking him in before closing his eyes, drifting into a warm comfortable sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

In the early hours of the morning Leonardo was awake, watching the orange sunlight appear through the drawn shades. Ezio was still cuddled up to him, his arms keeping him in a warm embrace. The artist was deep in thought when the man beside him stirred.

"Good morning Leo" Ezio opened his eyes and looked up to Leonardo wearing a cheeky smile.

"Morning Ezio" Leonardo thought it was cute how immature Ezio was, he rolled his eyes at Ezio trying to tease him.

"So..." Ezio continued his grin "How was it?"

"How was what?" Leonardo knew what he was getting at but he felt embarrassed and wanted to avoid talking about it.

"You know what I'm talking about"

"fine… you were very good…" Leonardo considered his past relationships, he had never felt this good with someone, or this strongly about them… "the best I've had…" He blushed at his words, he sounded inexperienced, which wasn't true, he thought Ezio must have a lot of experience to make him moan as easily as a virgin, the thought of Ezio being with others made him somewhat jealous. He was brought out of his trance by Ezio speaking.

"Alright for my first time then" Ezio nuzzled against Leonardo's chest as the other man moved slightly in surprise at his words.

"Ezio… it was your first time?" Leonardo tilted up Ezio's head, looking into his eyes.

"With a man, yes…." Ezio blushed, his cheeks tinted red.

"Oh… but still…" The artist looked down at Ezio, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm happy it was you" He gave Leonardo a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry I can't say it's just been you" He wore a sheepish smile and looked apologetically to the assassin. "Although…. it's usually me who leads" Leonardo leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes, a small, smug smirk on his face.

"shush and I guess that's something for the future then" Ezio closed his eyes and nuzzled his head back down onto Leonardo's chest.

Leonardo said nothing, but his grin widened.

xXxXxXxXx


End file.
